


Grown

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Engaged, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Grown

Adults need to learn that the harder they push one direction, the more teenagers were going to pull in the other. Sometimes it was out of malice and antagonism, but other times it was out of pure belief. He guessed he was the latter. 

Neither his mother nor Y/N’s were completely thrilled with the idea, but they also weren’t protesting - they knew better than to do that. 

As Spencer closed up his textbook and placed it back in his bag, he glanced toward the picture frame that held his favorite picture of the two of them. It was last winter, when they were just 17 - they’d both fallen on their backs and started to make snow angels. Y/N said they looked particularly adorable so she took a picture. It was one of, if not his favorite. 

They’d grown up together. They spent nearly every day together. And just last week, when they were out to dinner, Spencer had proposed with the smallest ring in the universe. With tears streaming down her face, she said yes - they were only 18.

But that didn’t matter to him; he knew he loved her. Sure, he was young and so was she. Would every relationship that started in high school last? Hell no. But he and Y/N were different; they weren’t just high school sweethearts. They had known each other since before either of them could even talk. He knew everything about her - body, mind and soul. He knew her dreams, her ambitions, her wants, her needs. And she knew him just as well.

They’d go to college first, get settled into their first year. He was going to be a neurologist and she was going to be a cardiologist. And they’d do it together as husband and wife.

Now they just had to make it through the final two weeks of high school. No one really bothered them anymore. It had been nearly a year since anyone had cornered them in the hallways to make fun of the nerd duo, but that had just been replaced with weird looks at the small ring on Y/N’s finger. 

Students didn’t really even care, it was the teachers that gave them disapproving looks. Somehow, in the midst of one of their last history classes, they’d gotten on the topic of marriage, and Mr. Reynolds didn’t waste any time using he and Y/N as an example. “Like them, they’re engaged. They’re only 18 years old. Marriage at this point in time is highly unlikely to last.”

Y/N just told him to let it roll of his shoulder, and for the most part he had been, but having Mr. Reynolds call them out in the middle of class was the last straw. “When did you get married, Mr. Reynolds?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“I got married when I was 25,” he said proudly. 

Spencer glanced down toward his own ring finger, noticing the small band of untanned skin. “Well, if my eyes aren’t deceiving me, then you’re divorced now. And you’re what, in your upper 30s?”

Suddenly, Mr. Reynolds’ proud smile dissipated only to be replaced with a tiny snarl. “I’m 38.”

“So you married at 25 and are divorced at 38 and yet you assume that because we’re 18, we won’t last? It seems age has nothing to do with it.” Normally, Spencer hated having all eyes on him, but right now, he was actually kind of loving it. Mr. Reynolds and a few of the other teachers had been quick to pass judgement, saying how they were too young - that they were impulsive and stupid. 

Although Spencer had a point and the other students knew it, Mr. Reynolds wasn’t about to let it go. The principal, Ms. Hastings, had even dropped in to voice her own opinions. “You barely know each other at that age,” she said, chuckling condescendingly as Mr. Reynolds vigorously nodded his head in assent. 

“How long have you known Mr. Reynolds?” Y/N asked suddenly. She shot Spencer a smile. 

“Seven years,” she said. “That’s when I hired him.”

“Well, Spencer and I have known each other since we were six months old, which means we’ve known each other for 10 years longer than you’ve known him. Are we the norm when it comes to romance? No, of course not, but don’t ever doubt my love for him.” The entire time she spoke, Spencer couldn’t keep his eyes off her. Although she wasn’t angry, she was frustrated at everyone’s doubt, and he could see the tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. “We’re getting married next year at the end of our first year of college. We’ll be 19. And with any luck, health wise that is, we’ll be celebrating our 75th wedding anniversary down the line, with kids and grandkids, and maybe even a great-grandchild or two.”

Spencer could only hope that life would be kind to them. The picture she painted was exactly what he wanted. Still, Mr. Reynolds and Ms. Hastings just didn’t seem to get it - or maybe they didn’t want to. Maybe life had left them bitter. He wasn’t quite sure. “So you’re going to marry her even though the likelihood of you making it is so low?” The principal asked.

“Yea, I am,” Spencer said, reaching across the small aisle and grabbing Y/N’s hand. He said nothing else, waiting for one of them to make the next move. 

Y/N gave his hand a squeeze when Mr. Reynolds started to speak up again. “You think you’re going to know how you feel at 35? She’s going to be a completely different person.”

“And so will I,” Spencer said hotly. This was getting annoying now. If people wanted to doubt he and Y/N that was one thing, but if they weren’t going to listen in the slightest, then he just wanted them to stop speaking all together. “We’ll be different because we’ve grown. We’ll change together.”

It seemed like the school building, at the very least, was on their side, chiming the bell to signal the end of class. Y/N stood up from her desk and gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips. “When we’re 30 or 40 can we come back here and find them and shove their doubt in their faces?” She asked.

“Yes, please.” Spencer grabbed her hand and jumped over the desk, heading into the hallways and toward their next class. “Just so you know, I don’t even expect you to be the same person 10 years from now. I just want to be there to grow with you.”

“And you will be,” she whispered.


End file.
